Adieux Ziva David
by KarineLefoulon
Summary: Un adieux difficile..


**Open-Space du NCIS:**

**L'agent Dinozzo entra dans les bureaux en regardant instinctivement le bureau de sa partenaire, mais cette dernière n'était pas là. Il déposa son sac près de son bureau en s'installant à son siège. Il fixa le bureau de Ziva David, qui était reparti en Israël depuis maintenant 3 mois. Il pensait au moment passer avec elle quand McGee entra dans les bureaux.**

**McGee: Salut Tony.  
****Tony(Pensif)****: Salut.**

**L'informaticien s'installa puis regarde son collège avec un air intriguant.**

**McGee****: Ça va Tony ?  
****Tony:** **Pourquoi elle est partit ?**

**McGee ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il la referma en regardant lui aussi le bureau de sa collège.**

**McGee:** **Je ne sais pas...  
****Tony(Se ressaisissant)****: Sinon ça va McGee ?  
****McGee:** **Et toi ?  
****Tony:** **Ouais.**

**L'agent senior se leva. Il alla dans le bureau du directeur en ouvrant la porte en grand. Il vit Gibbs devant la table en chêne avec Léon Vance assit au bout. Il s'excusa avant de s'avancer vers son patron.**

**Tony:** **J'aimerai savoir quand Ziva va revenir.  
****Léon****: Agent Dinozzo...Ziva David est à la tête du MOSSAD depuis 2 mois.**

**L'italien regarda le directeur en reculant de quelque mètre. Il s'appuya contre le mur en regardant droit devant lui. Tout venait de s'écrouler pour lui.**

**Gibbs****: Tony, Ziva ne reviendra jamais.  
****Tony(Sous le choc):** **Pou...pourquoi ?  
****Léon****: Après la mort d'Ilan et l'arrestation de Gibbs, elle à décidée de tout quitter et prendre la place de son père.  
****Tony****: Et nous ? Elle nous oublie ?  
****Léon****: Pas du tout. Elle nous as envoyer 7 billets d'avion.  
****Tony:** **7 ?  
****Gibbs:** **Toi, McGee, Vance, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky et moi.  
****Tony:** **On va y aller ?  
****Léon:** **Avec plaisir**

**L'italien sortit du bureau en souriant, prévenir tout le reste de l'équipe.****  
****C'est comme ça que deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans L'aéroport d'Israël. Ils attendaient Ziva, quand ils virent un immense 4x4 noir blindée arriver à toute vitesse. Toute l'équipe se mit à sourire en voyant sortir une magnifique Israélienne, en treillis et débardeur blanc avec les cheveux lissée, de la voiture. Elle s'approcha d'eux en souriant.**

**Ziva:** **Shalom !  
****Équipe:** **Shalom !**

**Elle prit Gibbs dans ses bras puis McGee, Abby, Vance, Jimmy et Ducky. Quand elle arriva devant Tony, elle le regarda avec un petite sourire avant d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.**

**Ziva(Tristement):** **Tu ma manquer.  
****Tony****: Toi aussi...**

**Ils se lâchèrent quand l'équipe commença par racler leurs gorges. Ils rigolèrent et Ziva leur montra la voiture.**

**Ziva****: Montons, j'ai pleins de chose à vous dire.**

**Tout le monde suivi la directrice du MOSSAD, qui s'installa au volant alors que les autres montaient derrière.**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Mettez vos ceinture.**

**Elle démarra en trombe, collant toute l'équipe au siège. Elle souria en les conduisant à la demeure des David. Durant le trajet, elle leur expliqua plusieurs choses.**

**Ziva:** **Je vous ai fait venir ici parce que, de une, vous me manquiez, vraiment.  
****Tony(Souriant):** **On manquait â Ziva David ?  
****Ziva(Rigolant):** **Hey oui !  
****Gibbs(La regardant)****: Mais ce n'es pas que pour ça ?  
****Ziva(Neutre)****: Oui.  
****Léon****: Qu'est ce que vous nous cacher Directeur David ?  
****Ziva****: On traîne sur une enquête dont le principal suspect est un marine.  
****Abby****: C'est quoi cet enquête ?  
****Ziva****: Une bombe à été détecter dans Israël, on la neutraliser mais on cherche le coupable. J'ai besoin de vous.  
****Gibbs****: D'accord.  
****Équipe:** **On reste ?  
****Gibbs(Mini-sourire):** **On reste.**

**Tout le monde était heureux jusqu'à ce que Ziva se gare devant une immense villa avec piscine. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture avec des yeux plein d'étoile.**

**Ziva:** **Bienvenue dans la demeure des David.  
****McGee(Choqué)****: Tout ça, c'est à toi ?  
****Ziva:** **Oui, tout ça.**

**Elle mes fit entrer à l'intérieur en entrant Le code au portails. Elle s'avança dans l'immense cours avec l'équipe derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et les fit passer en premier. Elle referma la porte derrière eux.**

**Ziva****: McGee dort avec Abby, Gibbs tout seul, Vance aussi ainsi que Jimmy et Ducky alors que Tony tu dort avec moi.  
****Équipe:** **D'accord.**

**La jeune femme leur montra leur chambre avant de montrer la sienne à Tony. Elle était beige et marron, un immense lit avec des tables de chevets, un immense dressing, des commodes et une immense coiffeuse.**

**Tony:** **Wahou !**

**Il regarda autour de lu en souriant. Il la posa son sac sur le lit en se mettant coucher dessus. Elle le regarde en souriant.**

**Ziva:** **Mets toi à l'aise.  
****Tony(Rigolant):** **Tu croit que je me gênais ?  
****Ziva:** **Nan.  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Tu sais ce que ça me rappel ?**

**L'Israélienne s'asseya près de lui en le regardant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en sachant très bien à quoi il pensait.**

**Ziva(Souriant)****: Notre mission sous couverture.  
****Tony:** **Oh ça oui.******

****Flash-Back****

**Tony donna de l'argent au service d'étage qui quitta la chambre immédiatement après. Il se retourna en se dirigeant vers le lit.**

**Tony(Grand sourire):** **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?**

**L'Israélienne sortit du balcon en soulevant les rideaux. Elle regarda la pièce de fond en comble avant d'ajouter, en regardant Tony.**

**Ziva****: Pas mal. J'ai vu mieux.**

**Tony:** **Pas mal dit-elle ! Alors qu'elle arrive de la terrasse fleuri, qu'elle passe devant le mini-bar et sans parler de la corbeille de fruit Gratuit. Qu'elle meilleure façon de passer le Week-End ?**

**Elle croqua dans un grain de raisin en regardant l'Italien se diriger près du meuble télé, en face du lit.**

**Tony(Heureux):** **C'est super ! Un télé grand écran !**

**Il prit le programme entre ses mains alors que sa partenaire s'approcha de lui en finissant de manger son raison. Elle le regarda puis ferma la porte tout doucement.**

**Tony****: Regarde ! 200 chaîne sur le sport, le cinéma, une chaîne sur les voyage...**

**Elle le fit avancer vers lui sensuellement, alors qu'il disait tout doucement: «Une chaîne sur les animaux.». Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena près du lit en le regardant, avec un sourire en coin.**

**Tony(Grand sourire)****: Ça te dirait d'étudier les bébés macaques ?**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Il n'y à qu'une chose qu'il m'intéresse pour l'instant.**

**Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de rapprocher leurs visages et de s'embrasse fougueusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que l'Italien enserra dans ses bras. Elle détache sa ceinture qui soutenait sa robe, qui se retrouve en deux seconde, sur le sol.**

****Flash-Back****

**L'Israélienne rigola en regardant son ancien partenaire dans les yeux. Elle lui prit la main en lui souriant. Elle se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.**

**Ziva****: Tu m'as manquer Tony.**

**Tony:** **Toi aussi Ziva...Toi aussi.**

**Ils restèrent comme ça un moment quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine. Ils se détachèrent en descendant rejoindre les autres qui c'étaient retrouver autour d'une table, dans la salle à manger.**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Alors, comment allez vous ?**

**Abby commença par parler en attendant que les deux ex-coéquipiers se mettent aussi assis. Mais ayant plus de chaise, Tony en prit une et invita son amie à se mettre sur ses genoux. Elle s'installa sur lui et Gibbs remarqua que leurs doigts s'entremêla sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarques.**

**A soirée passa plutôt rapidement avec des souvenirs qui leurs venait en tête. Ils parlaient tous des premières mission de Ziva, quand Abby intervint avec un immense sourire.**

**Abby:** **Tu te rappel le coup où tu es rester enfermée dans le contenaire avec Tony ?**

**Ziva(Rigolant):** **Ah oui !**

**Tony****: Elle avait même tirer sur le loquet !**

**Tout le monde explosa de rire en sachant que la balle avait fait un ricochet. La jeune directrice donna un coup de coude à son partenaire qui grimaça comme si il avait mal, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rire.**

**Tony:** **On avait rigoler ce coup là.**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **a c'est sur !**

**Jimmy:** **Dîtes, pourquoi à une période, Tony allai tout le temps chez toi Ziva ?**

**L'israélienne, surprise, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle fixa l'assistant de Ducky un moment, sans savoir quoi dire, ni faire. Heureusement pour elle, son partenaires intervint.**

**Tony:** **On allait mal tout le deux alors on se consolait mutuellement.**

**Abby(Mini-sourire):** **Comment ça ?**

**Tiva****: On regardait des films.**

****Flash-Back****

**L'Italien toqua à une porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre avec impatience, un DVD à la main. Il attendu trente seconde puis une jeune femme, brune au yeux marrons vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.**

**Ziva:** **Rentre Tony !**

**Tony(Souriant)****: Merci.**

**Il lui plaqua une léger baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui s'empressa de refermer la porte. Elle partit dans la cuisine avec son partenaire qui déposa le DVD sur le comptoir. Il se mit assit sur un des tabouret en regardant Ziva faire à manger.**

**Tony:** **J'ai amener Mr. And Mrs. Smith vu que tu l'as jamais vu.**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Il est bien ?**

**Tony****: Angelina Joli est très sexy dans sa robe noir avec une arme.**

**Ziva(Jalouse):** **Le film Tony, la nana on s'en fout.**

**Il souria en voyant qu'elle devenait jalouse. Il lui répondit un «Oui» bref en continuant de la regarder de dos, ce qui lui laissa le champs libre pour se rincer l'œil. Quand elle se retourna, il fit semblant de regarder l'heure.**

**Tony:** **On mange quand ? Ça sent bon !**

**Ziva:** **Dans 20 minutes, ça te va ?**

**Tony:** **Oui !**

**Il se retira de son tabouret pour aller prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras. Il la prit contre lui et la jeune femme se laissa faire, choquée.**

**Ziva(Choquée):** **Euh...Tu fait quoi là ?**

**Tony:** **J'ai besoin d'un câlin.**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Ah..**

**Elle lui rendit son étreinte, et quand ils se détachèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et sans pouvoir contrôler, Tony l'embrassa d'un cou en la collant au plan de travail. Elle répondit à son baiser mais stoppa tout d'un coup en s'écartant.**

**Ziva(Triste):** **On eut pas.**

**Tony(Déçu):** **Pardon.**

**Ziva****: On...On mange ?**

**Tony:** **Ouais...**

**Ils mangèrent et le reste de la soirée ce passa froidement. Les jours suivant, plus aucun des deux ne vint chez l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs reviennent.**

****Flash-Back****

**Alors qu'ils repensaient tout le deux à ce moment, les autres avaient repris les conversations. Ducky les quitta en premiers, en s'excusant suivit de Jimmy, Léon et Gibbs. Il ne restaient plus que les 4 amies autour de la table.**

**McGee:** **Je vais vous laisser aussi.**

**Abby****: Je vais avec toi. Bonne nuit vous deux !**

**Elle les embrassa tout deux sur la joue avant de prendre la main de McGee et de monter dans leurs chambre commune. Ziva resta sur les genoux de Tony qui la regardait.**

**Tony:** **On fait quoi ?**

**Ziva(Souriant):** **Ta faim ?**

**Tony(Rigolant):** **Comme toujours !**

**Ziva:** **Va dans le couloirs, 3ième porte à droite.**

**Tony(Intrigué):** **C'est quoi ?**

**Ziva(Souriant)****: Va !**

**Il l'écouta et alla dans la pièce. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il resta bouche bée devant. L'Israélienne arriva derrière lui avec du pop-corn et des bières. Il la regarda avec un immense sourire.**

**Tony(Souriant):** **Ta une salle de cinéma ?**

**Ziva(Rigolant):** **SURPRISE !**

**Tony:** **C'est génial !**

**Il alla s'installer sur un des sièges en regardant l'écran. Il regarda sa partenaire se mettre à coter de lui en souriant.**

**Tony: On regarde quoi ?**

**Ziva(Souriant):**** Mmmmh...Mr. And Mrs. Smith ? Histoire de se rappeler des souvenir ?**

**Tony:**** Okay.**

**Elle choississa le film et le mit à l'écran. Ils se mirent confortablement assis en regardant le film. 1 heures après le film, le jeune homme remarqua que sa partenaire c'était endormi. Il souria, alla éteindre le film avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il la laissa habiller et se blotti à coter d'elle.**

**Tony****: Bonne Nuit Ziva.**

**Il lui embrassa la joue en souriant avant de rejoindre, lui aussi, le pays des rêves.**

**Trois jours passa:**

**L'enquête avançait bien aussi mais avec quelques difficultés. Tony et Ziva étaient très proches et ça, tout le monde le remarquait mais personne ne se mettaient entre eux.**

**Aujourd'hui, Ziva était à son bureau à lire le dossiers quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle demanda à la personne d'entrer en refermant le dossier.**

**Tony(Grand sourire):**** Buongiorno Bella !**

**Ziva:**** Shalom Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?**

**Tony : J'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon Israélienne préférée ?**

**Ziva:**** Si ça me fait plaisir.  
****Tony(Souriant):**** Tu fait quoi ?  
****Ziva:**** Je regardais le dossier...  
****Tony:**** Alors ?  
****Ziva(Sérieuse):**** On le libère et on le suit dans tout ses trajet.  
****Tony****: Il va se méfier.  
****Ziva****: Il est trop stupide pour ça.  
****Tony:**** Comme tu veux Mme.L directrice.  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Avec toi, c'est Ziva.  
****Tony:**** Quel honneur.**

**Ils rigolèrent quand Ziva regarda l'heure. Elle se leva pour aller se mettre prés de Tony et lui proposer d'aller manger ensemble vu qu'il était midi. Il répondit "Oui" avec plaisir en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria.**

**A la cafétéria:******

**Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre à rire de leurs conneries avec les regards tournée vers eux.**

**Tony:**** Tu te rappel quand tu ma retourner le bras quand tu était sous couverture ?  
****Ziva(Rigolant)****: Oui...Désolée.  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Tu m'avait fait mal.  
****Ziva:**** Ah oui ?  
****Tony:**** Oui, My Ninja !**

**Il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille en souriant, ce qui donna un magnifique sourire sur le visage de l'Israélienne.**

****Flash-Back********

**Tony débarqua dans l'open-space sous le regard exaspérée de sa partenaire. Il la regarda et s'approcha de son bureau.******

**Tony****: Salut.  
****Ziva****: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ?  
****Tony****: Rien.**

**Il allait poser sa main sur son visage quand celle ci lui prit le bras, et le retourna sur le bureau en ne le quittant pas des yeux.**

**Tony: AÏE ! J'allai te remettre ta mèche...D'habitude ça te fait sourire.**

****Flash-Back****

**Ils se regardaient dans les yeux quand d'un coup, une sonnerie retentit. Ziva se leva en courant, allant dans les prisons. Gibbs, McGee, Léon ainsi que Abby qui étaient présent, la suivirent avec Tony. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de prison, avec un immense trou menant à l'extérieur.**

**Ziva(Énervée):** **Ben Kelev.  
****Homme:** **On a rien pu faire.  
****Ziva:** **SORTEZ !**

**Tout le monde sortit sauf l'équipe. L'italien s'approcha de sa partenaire en espérant ne pas s'en prendre une ou de se faire mettre par terre.**

**Tony: Ziva...  
****Ziva:** **Quoi ?  
****Tony****: Tu voulais le libérer toute façon, non ?  
****Ziva:** **Pas de cette manière.**

**Elle sortit dehors par le trou en regardant au loin. Elle shoota dans une pierre en s'énervant en hébreux. Gibbs regarda son agent.**

**Gibbs****: Parle lui.  
****Tony****: Elle va me rejeter.  
****Gibbs:** **Pas celui qu'elle aime.**

**Le jeune homme se retourna vers son patron, choquée de ses paroles. Le renard argenté lui fit un mini-sourire avant de le laisser aller. Tony se ressaisis avant d'aller la voir. Elle c'était mise assise par terre.**

**Tony:** **Mon ninja est en colère ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):** **Ça va mieux.  
****Tony(Rigolant):** **Demande à la pierre là-bas pour voir.**

**Elle rigola en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se mit à côté d'elle en la prenant contre lui .**

**Ziva:** **Merci.  
****Tony(Surpris)****: De quoi ?  
****Ziva****: D'être là.**

**Il l'embrassa sur le front en souriant. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que 4 heures sonne. Elle se releva et décida de chercher son prisonnier évader.**

**Tony:** **Besoin d'aide ?  
****Ziva(Souriant)****: Avec plaisir.**

**Ils croisèrent l'équipe qui c'était Sagement assis dehors sur un banc en les attendant, à parler.**

**Gibbs:** **Ziva.  
****Ziva****: Gibbs, j'ai besoin de vous et de Abby ainsi que de McGee.  
****Abby(Surexcité)****: Pour faire quoi ?  
****Ziva:** **Rechercher mon prisonnier.  
****Abby/McGee:** **Pas de problème.  
****Gibbs:** **En quoi je serai utile ?  
****Ziva:** **Si je dois intervenir avec mes équipes sur le terrain, je vous veux à mes côté.**

**L'agent senior souria en acceptant volontiers. Ils se mirent tous en route vers le laboratoire du MOSSAD, qui était immense. Quand la laborantine entra à l'intérieur, elle ne pu retenir sa joie.**

**Abby(Heureuse):** **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! IL EST GÉNIAL ! JE LE VEUX ! JE LE VEUX ! JE LE VEUUUUX !**

**Toute l'équipe éclata de rire en voyant la jeune femme aussi heureuse. Abby se jetta sur les ordinateur derniers cris avec des étoiles dans les yeux.**

**Ziva:** **Tu te plaît ?  
****Abby(Heureuse)****: Embauche moi.  
****Ziva(Rigolant):** **Ta place est pas ici Abb's.  
****Abby(Fessant la moue)****: Oh.  
****Ziva:** **Boude pas.  
****Abby:** **Dit moi ce que je dois faire.  
****Ziva****: Recherche Elian Kuoir. Il a une puce dans la peau.  
****McGee(Choquée):** **C'est toi qui lui as mit ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):** **Quand il dormait.  
****Gibbs:** **Bien jouer David.  
****Ziva****: Merci Boss.**

**Tout le monde se mit au travail sauf l'Israélienne qui se mit à part en recherchant des endroits où il pouvait être dans Israël. L'italien la rejoignit.**

**Tony:** **Tu t'en sors ?  
****Ziva:** **Y'a tellement d'endroit..  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Tu te rappelle à Paris quand on s'est perdu ?  
****Ziva(Voix faible)****: Je me rappelle que d'une chose à Paris...******

**Il la regarda amoureusement en se mettant assis à côté d'elle. ******

****Flash-Back********

**Ils venaient d'entrer dans leurs chambre de luxe, épuiser. Les deux agents s'écroula sur le lit.******

**Tony(Rigolant)****: Oh le bonheur.  
****Ziva(Explosant de rire):** **C'est clair.  
****Tony:** **On dort maintenant ?  
****Ziva:** **Oui...J'en peux plus.**

**Il lui souria avant de se mettre en caleçon et de se glisser sous les draps. Elle fit pareil. Elle se mit en sous -vêtement devant Tony, qui observait bien son corps, avant de se mettre dans le lit.**

**Tony:** **Bonne nuit.  
****Ziva****: Laila Tov.**

**Ils s'endormirent lentement jusqu'au lendemain matin, qui fut douloureux pour eux deux. La jeune agent avait ses jambes sur celle de Tony avec son bras gauche sur son torse alors que l'Italien avait sa main sur la fine taille de sa partenaire. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils s'écartèrent immédiatement.**

**Tiva:** **Désolée.**

**Ils se regardèrent avant de rigoler tellement c'était ridicule. Elle se remit contre lui en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Elle commença à l'embrasser en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.**

**Tony(Entre deux baisers):** **Ziva...  
****Ziva****: Mmh ?  
****Tony:** **C'est...Mal...  
****Ziva:** **Ce qui se passe à Paris, reste à Paris.**

**Il la regarda avant de l'embrasser et de la retourner pour être au dessus d'elle. Il la caressa longuement avant de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Elle souria en lui retirant son caleçon.**

**Ziva****: Ton corps me manquait...  
****Tony****: Le tien aussi...**

**Il la pénétra lentement, en fessant des va et vient lentement avant que ses derniers ne s'intensifie.**

****Flash-Back****

**Ziva(Gênée):** **Paris...  
****Tony(Souriant)****: Merveilleux souvenir.  
****Ziva:** **Ça c'est sur.**

**Il lui embrassa la joue ce qui envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps de la jolie femme. Ils se sourirent et Tony la laissa seule, dans son travail.**

**4 jours plus tard, maison des David:**

**Ziva préparait à manger quand son ancien partenaire débarqua dans l'immense cuisine avec une petite moue sur son visage.** **Elle arrêta de faire à manger pour le regarder avancer vers elle, et la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un et l'autre en souriant.**

**Tony:**** Je repars dans pas longtemps..**

**Ziva:**** Je sais..**

**Tony****: Je veux pas...**

**Ziva:** **Moi non plus...**

**Il l'embrassa dans le cou en souriant, voyant qu'elle se détacha d'un coup en étant gênée. Elle se remit à sa cuisine avec l'aide de Tony.**

**Tony:**** Tu fait quoi ?**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Salade Israélienne.**  
**Tony:**** Ça à l'air délicieux.**  
**Ziva(Rigolant)****: Ça l'est.**

**Tony piqua un bout de concombre qu'il croqua sous les yeux de l'israélienne qui l'engueula. Il rigola en la voyant s'énerver pour rien du tout.**

**Tony:**** C'est qu'un concombre.**  
**Ziva(Bégayant)****: Oui bon..Bah hein.**  
**Tony(Rigolant):**** Pauvre bébé.**  
**Ziva:**** EH !**

**Elle le frappa à l'épaule ce qui fit rigoler le jeune homme encore plus. Ils se chamaillèrent longuement avant que Ziva ne se retrouve coller au mur, Tony contre elle à la regarder. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement quand la porte claqua.**

...**:** **Ziva, on à un problème.**

**Les deux amies se détachèrent rapidement en entendant la voix de Gibbs s'élever dans la maison. Ils se remirent devant le plan de travail en regardant l'entrouverture de la cuisine où Gibbs passa limite en courant. Il se posta devant ses deux agents, sans aucune expression dans le visage.**

**Ziva : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gibbs ?**  
**Gibbs : On à retrouver ton mec.**  
**Ziva : C'est quoi le problème ? Prévient le MOSSAD et les équipes.**  
**Gibbs : Il ne veut parler qu'à toi.**  
**Ziva(Perdu) : Mais il où ?**

**Entrepôt au sud de Tel-Aviv:**

**L'Israélienne passa devant tout les équipes du MOSSAD, la tête haute et le regard froid. Elle prit le mégaphone des mains d'un des agents en s'approchant du bâtiment. Elle se posta devant en s'adressant à un de ses agents.**

**Ziva : Combien de temps qu'il est la dedans ?**  
**Agent : 2, voir plus.**  
**Ziva : Ok. Dans le mégaphone VEUILLEZ SORTIR DE CE BATIMENT.**  
**Homme : NAN.**

**L'Israélienne jeta le mégaphone et sortit son arme en allant contre la porte du bâtiment en acier. Tout les agents la regarda, en ce demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Tony, toujours à ses côtés, la suivit sans hésitation.**

**Ziva:**** Tony part.**  
**Tony:**** Pas sans toi.**

**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais l'instant dut de courte durée. Une voiture sortit à tout vitesse de la porte, fonçant droit sur eux. La jeune femme, voulant sauver son partenaire, le poussa sur le côté avant de tirer sur l'homme mais la voiture la percuta tout de même. Elle passa violemment au dessus de la voiture, atterissant de l'autre côtée dans un roulé boulé.L'italien se releva pour ce précipiter vers elle.**

**Tony(Hurlant):**** ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Toute les équipes et celle de Gibbs se dirigea vers eux. Le grand manitou posa un genou à terre en mettant ses doigts au niveau du cou de son ancienne agent. Il espérait sentir un pouls, mais hélas, c'était trop tard. Des larmes perla ses yeux et il se mit à fixer son agent.**

**Gibbs:**** Tony...C'est trop tard.**  
**Tony(Pleurant)****: Nan...Je l'aime...**  
**Gibbs(Voix cassé):**** Allez vient.**  
**Tony:**** Nan...**  
**Agent****: Laissez les.**

**Gibbs se recula en laissant ses agents, seuls. Il s'éloigna de tout le monde,le regard froid. Il se mit derrière une voiture et craqua. Des larmes ruisselaient ses joues, comme jamais il n'avait pleurer. Il vit Abby, Ducky et Jimmy arriver avec une autre voiture de terrain. Quand la gothique vit son patron pleurer, elle eu un haut-le-coeur. Elle courru vers la troupe et vit son amie allongée, dans les bras de celel qu'elle aimait. Elle se mit à pleurer en allant contre Tony, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle comme elle put, et vit McGee arriver, en larmes pour faire la même chose qu'elle. Ducky posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme en laissant une larmes couler. Palmer prit la main de Ziva en la serrant. Gibbs arriva au côté de Abby en caressant la joue de la défunte.**

**Tony:**** Adieux Ziva David...**


End file.
